THE WRECHED GANG !!!
the wreched gang is A MEAN and FIERCE gang lead by the son of Ursula urchin the leader and the members are 1.Marios gothel,2.Henry,3.Carly De Vil,3.Haley of hearts,4.,5.,6. Andrew,cria,shrew and they love to cause mahem,trobele First Started urchin and his friends and partners in crime Marcus gothel son of mother gothel and Henry son of hades were braking in to the slop shop and trashing it before the goblins came and heard noise they knew mal,evie,carlos and jay came back from the dragon eye quest but failed there parents calles the crew a disappointment and watched them spray paint and cause mayhem and when mal and her gang where going to auradon urchin watched his sister uma watch them in rage and time past she formed and pirate gang and they went to find there mothers necklance but it was to late because mall and her friends won and got the triton back to get the triton and urchin relized he wanted a pirate crew or a gang a gang that's it he asked his mother he asked his mother if his gang could meet here for there hangout she got a little tantrum that 2 gang are going to meet here but said ok and it did not matter she is not their she stays home and watches opera and after he heard an ok he ran I she got angreyer he did not want to stick around for it he saw marcus gothel his first partner in crime and mischief going to his mothers room after school at serpent prep his mother taught selfies class at dragon hall he asked him would you be my first member he gladly said yes. see urchin had a crush on Carly De Vil see she had a crush on him too but he did not know that he than aked Henry he had to think about that but said what the heck and his father was ok with it carly was getting her mother picking some more supplies for her mother she was very upset that her brother carlos de vil left to go to stupid auradon and let all the hard work to her Carly De Vil blushed when she saw him then held it back if a villain or a vk saw that things would get ruff urchin just asked did she want to join the gang and she quickly said yes that was a little aquward but he did not give a crap there was a daughter of the queen of hearts Haley hearts she had a huge crush on urchin he did not ever have a clue they where good friends wait that's not a good word to use on the isle good parntners they have caused troble scince the age 10 she said ok her mother had a got angrey but said it was ok but inside it was not then he asked 3 more people that he knew from dragon hall Andrew son of Anastasia and cria and shrew they where cool with it they went to the his mothers fish and ships and they came up with the name wreched gang Ursula found some skulls and gave it to them as the wreched gang pin and the began to cause mayhem and trouble and there was another gang urchins arch enemy fred facilier and his gang chris frollo son of cloud frollo and crain son of clayton and lester son of le fou and the son of pain peter and the daughter of panic paige they are a rival gang the wreched vs. the voodoo gang Enemies ThE VoOdOo CrEw - Fred Facilier son of Dr. Facilier started his own crew The Shadow Crew - Urchin's Half-Brother Skylar's Pirate Crew.Category:Groups